


Happiest Time of the Year

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Secret Santa present for noodle-of-sunshine on tumblrWished for: Saeyoung x MC plus happy SaeranI hope just some happy family time will suffice! MC is a literal angel and these boys deserve all the happiness in the world.





	Happiest Time of the Year

Christmas had never been a happy time for him.

It was always quite the contrary. As a child, Saeyoung had spent the holiday wistfully looking out of a small window, next to his brother who was chained to the wall; if they were lucky.

If they weren't, they'd be getting beaten and screamed at more than usual, because the more cheer the world felt, the less of it would reach their mother.

And when he'd grown older, he'd been unable to feel joy since he'd missed Saeran way too much, even more than he did any other day. They'd always had each other at least.

No, Christmas had definitely never been a happy time for him.

But this year?

This year he was convinced that not only was it the best Christmas he'd ever had, but the best day of his life altogether.

How could anyone possibly feel gloomy?

The entire house was decorated with colorful ribbons and knick-knacks, as if they were all living in a ginormous Christmas tree. Vanderwood had almost fainted upon entering, but he liked it this way.

It looked festive! Wasn't that the point?

And besides, he'd never decorated before. He had a lot of lost opportunities to make up for.

The excessive use of mistletoes that were practically covering the ceiling of every room wasn't a coincidence either, he'd be damned if he didn't take any opportunity he got to steal a kiss from his girl.

She'd saved his life, in a way. Saved him from himself, from the agency, and saved his brother from the horrible place he'd been trapped in.

And he was so not ever going to let her go.

Christmas had never been a happy time for him, but this year was the first time he'd get to spend it with his family.

His real family, the people that mattered to him. That loved him.

Even Saeran seemed a bit more cheerful than usual; he'd been slowly getting better bit by bit, and though he still had a long way to go, he'd actually accepted the matching Christmas sweater.

He'd even helped with the tree, although he'd slipped away when they'd started baking cookies.

He'd come back for the eating, so it was definitely a start.

And MC had already promised to spend all week with them both, and though Saeyoung felt a bit bad for making her miss out on visiting her own family, he couldn't help but be thankful.

The rest of the RFA wouldn't be coming on the actual day - they all had their own celebrations to attend to, and Saeran would most likely get overwhelmed by the amount of people anyway. But it didn't matter.

Just having his brother and his wife by his side was more than he could've ever dreamed of.

Back when he'd been younger, he would've never imagined his life to turn out like this. He'd have never thought he'd be free from the agency, free to live any life he wanted, and free from his parents as well.

He'd have never thought he'd see Saeran again, much less live with him, be under the same roof as his twin every day of his life.

He had everything he could've ever hoped for and more, and although Christmas had never been a happy time for him, this time he didn't think it could get any better.

Except it did!

Having never experienced Christmas before, he'd almost forgotten about what would happen.

And despite all the changes his life had gone through, and the love he'd been given, he still hadn't expected anything. He'd just never gotten a thing before, and it had long since gotten to the point where he didn't mind.

So how would he have?

But then in the morning he woke up, and even though he was an adult and knew for a fact that Santa wasn't real, it still felt like a miracle had happened.

He knew that MC had been the one to put the presents under the tree, and he was certain that so did Saeran.

Still he and his brother merely stared at each other for a few moments, completely baffled, and then they just ran.

It didn't even matter what was /in/ the presents. Just the unwrapping was a treat!

And seeing his excitement reflected in his twin's eyes made his heart practically burst.

Until he and Saeran both happened to glance up, and Saeran's expression changed to one of dread.

They were sitting too close.

It was too late to escape.

_And Saeyoung would never pass up a mistletoe_


End file.
